Mr Right
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC!it's no longer a one shot!...has keely found mr.right? but how long can things stay 'right?.. bad with summaries please r&r!
1. right here for me

A/n this is my first fic so don't get to crazy if it's bad. Please r/r!

Mr. Right

Phil began to pace back in forth in his backyard. He was waiting for Keely. She was supposed to meet him after her date with Mike. Phil knew Mike wasn't a good guy but Keely went out with him anyway. To avoid a fight he let her go with hope that he was wrong. Suddenly he heard someone fiddling with the gate.

"Keely?" he asked.

"Ya, it's me," replied the sad girl as she entered Phil's backyard.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked.

She looked down feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Keel," Phil began.

"About what, you were right," said Keely.

"You're always right," continued Keely.

"You are always right about the jerks I go out with, about how I shouldn't mess with your gadgets, how I should've told my mom the truth about cheerleading and the list goes on,"

Phil opened his mouth to speak but she continued.

"But, I don't listen and I get my heart broken and ruin things for myself and others," Keely said as she felt herself lose control of her tears, " And instead of telling me 'I told you so', you tell me that it's okay and apologize when you were right all along."

"I am such a screw-up who always worries about what other people think, who's dad left her when I was 3, and who goes out with jerks when the one person who isn't a jerk puts up with it all," Keely said somehow through all her tears.

"You have such a loving family even though you may think they are embarrassing, you have a pure heart, you don't care what others think of you, and you are the smartest, funniest, and sweetest guys I've ever met," Keely stated.

"Why would such a perfect guy like you put up with such a screw-up like me?" Keely finished.

Phil finally could see that she was done, and without hesitation simply said, "Because I love you."

Keely looked into his eyes and had no doubt that what he said was true.

"I love you too," Keely said in almost a whisper.

They grew closer to each other. Phil held his arms out and she fell into them. She rested her hands on his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes and their lips met one another as they shared their first kiss. They slowly separated from the kiss and smiled at each other.

Then, they heard someone clearing their throat and looked up at the porch to see Pim. They all stared at one another until Pim broke the silence, "It's about time."


	2. right reactions

Keely was more happier than ever since what was one of the worst dates of her life could've ended with the best night ever.

When she walked home that night her mom asked how her date was with Mike.

Keely replied, "Mike was a total jerk."

"I'm so sorry pumpkin," said her mom, "You'll be okay, but I understand if it might take a while to recover."

"Actually I'm doing just wonderful," Keely replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy to hear that," replied her very confused mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was so happy that Keely had felt the same way about him. He was all smiles even after she left.

"You and blondie seemed to be enjoying yourselves out there," said Pim as Phil walked into the house.

"Hello earth to idiot brother," said Pim as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yea," replied a very dazed Phil.

"What up homies?" asked Lloyd, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, stop trying to be hip," said Pim.

"I was juss bein' myself, yo," replied Lloyd until his daughter gave him a dirty look.

"Okay okay, so what's going on?" asked Lloyd

"Phil's got a girlfriend," said Pim teasingly, "Phil and Keely sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Is that true, Phil?" asked Lloyd.

"Is what true?" asked Barbara as she entered the kitchen.

"That Phil and Keely are a couple," said Pim as she made kissy sounds at Phil.

Phil woke up from his daze, "Pim!" he yelled as she chased her up to her room

"I knew it!" exclaimed Barbara.

"You owe me $20" replied Barbara as Lloyd handed her the money.

"That bites, yo," replied Lloyd, trying to act cool again.

Barbara gave a confused look.

"What, I can't act hip?" asked Lloyd.

"It's a good thing I love you," said Barbara.

Lloyd smiled without even knowing at the same time, his son had the same goofy smile on his face.


	3. the phone call

Phil woke up the next morning and just lay in his bed. He wondered if what had happened the previous night was just a dream. Suddenly the phone rang.

He quickly ran to the kitchen to pick it up just in case it was Keely. He was afraid of what his parents or Pim might say.

"Hello," Phil said out of breath

"Hey Phil, its Keely," said Keely.

"Oh, hi watsup?" asked Phil.

"Not much," replied Keely.

"Look um…about last night," Keely began.

"Say no more, I understand," interrupted Phil, "You were just caught up in the moment and the whole Mike thing had just happened and you want to forget the kiss and be friends."

"Why would I want to forget it?" asked Keely,

Phil smiled even though he knew Keely couldn't see.

"It was a great kiss," said Keely, "If you were a frog it would have great consequences."

Phil laughed. "So I'll see you later then," Keely replied referring to plans she had to hang at Phil's house.

"Sure, but is it okay if we go out to see a movie instead of hanging at my house," asked Phil.

"That sounds good," said Keely, "So, it's a date."

"A date," Phil confirmed.

"I'll meet you at my house at 5:00," said Keely.

"Okay, bye," Phil said and hung up the phone.

He had a lot to do before the big date.


	4. it's gonna be love

The reality of what was happening hit Phil hard. He was going on a date with his best friend. At first he was happy and full of excitement but suddenly he began to worry. What if he messed up and Keely didn't want to continue being more than friends? What would happen to their friendship? He finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't mess this up, it had to be perfect.

Phil got ready and left the house avoiding any conversation with his family. He didn't want to have Pim get into his head and make him more nervous then he already was. He picked up a bouquet of flowers and headed to her house.

Keely's mom opened the door.

"Oh, hi Phil," said Ms. Teslow.

"Hi Ms. Teslow, is Keely ready to go?" asked Phil.

"I'll go get her, come on in," she said.

Phil stood in her house as Ms. Teslow yelled to Keely that he was there.

_Just breathe, you can do this._

Phil looked up to see Keely walk down the stairs she looked so beautiful in her light pink top and miniskirt.

"Ready to go," asked a very nervous Phil.

"Yea," said Keely as she smiled nervously.

"I almost forgot," said Phil as he pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "these are for you."

"They're beautiful," said Keely as she took them from Phil.

She smiled and gave them to her mom.

Ms. Teslow told them to have a good time and left Phil and Keely standing near the open door.

They headed out and Phil turned to Keely, "I have a surprise for you."

Phil brought her to her backyard to see his skyak hidden behind a bush.

"Are you up for a ride?" Phil asked looking in her eyes for an answer.

Keely smiled, "I think the question is are you up for a ride."

They smiled at each other and they got on.

Pickford looked so beautiful from the skyak. They passed over the tiny little houses and the small dots that were people in the streets.

They finally met their destination.

When Keely realized where they were, she was ecstatic. They were in New York City.

Keely told Phil how she always wanted to go there and couldn't believe he remembered.

"Here we are, I know I told you we were going to see a movie but I remembered you saying how you always wanted to visit here and hoped it would be fun surprise," said Phil hoping that she liked the surprise.

Keely kissed him on the cheek. Phil was surprised by this move and smiled and was reassured that this was a good idea.

They hit the streets. Keely dragged him into all the shops. They went sight seeing and Keely marveled at all the tall buildings. She was very impressed by how perfect they were.

They went to a wax museum, went out to eat, and just enjoyed themselves. Keely even dragged Phil into a photo booth. Phil hadn't ever heard of one but Keely wanted to take pictures so bad. She kissed him on the cheek again during one of the shots. They got two copies and did some more exploring.

It was getting late so Phil decided to head back.

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby _

Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all night

"We should get going," said Phil.

"Okay," said Keely disappointingly.

As they rode back home on the skyak, Keely grew tired and fell asleep leaning on Phil's back.

When they reached home he woke her up gently and she smiled as she woke.

_It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...It's gonna be Love_

"Keely, we're home," said Phil.

"Sorry for falling asleep," said Keely apologetically.

"It's okay," Phil said as she walked Keely to her door.

_Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby_

_Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough_

They got to the door and Phil told her goodnight. Before she opened the door she turned to Phil, "Wait."

"What?" Phil asked.

_Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby_

She kissed him again but this time on the lips. When they parted, Keely began to speak,

"I just wanted to say that today was really good,"

"It was perfect," said Phil.

Than Keely looked at him and said, "Phil, even if it wasn't perfect, it'd still be perfect. I hope you know that."

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever _

It's gonna be love

Love needs time now or never

Its gonna be love

You really got to believe  
it's gonna be strong enough

"This might not be perfect but I don't want you to give up the moment things get all messy, so please tell me you understand because like I've said before I'm not perfect and I can't promise you everything will be …perfect," Keely said doubtingly.

_Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE_

_It's gonna be Love_

Phil finally realized what she was saying and then took her hand, "This thing, and no matter how imperfect it may get, no matter how hard or sad or confusing or tough, I'm in it all the way."

_It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby_

She smiled and trusted him with all her heart. She reached into his arms and they held each other, neither wanting to let go. Then he whispered in her ear, "I love you keely no matter what."

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna be love_

a/n the song is "it's gonna be love" by mandy moore and i do not own the song


	5. the distance between us

Keely couldn't believe it was 2 weeks since her and Phil went on their first date. Things were going great. The best part was that they were still best friends and told each other everything. Keely had fallen hard but how long could this stay perfectly right?

"Hey Pim," said Keely as Pim answered the door to Keely.

"Hey lover boy, your girlfriend's here!" screamed Pim.

Phil came downstairs to meet her and they headed to the living room.

"Keely I have great news!"' Phil said.

"What?" asked Keely excitedly.

"My dad fixed the time machine," Phil said.

"Oh," said Keely.

"Keel, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

"It's just how are we going to keep seeing each other if you're living in a whole different century?" questioned Keely.

"Keely, I told you before, it'll be like I never left and I'll visit you all the time," said Phil

Keely still didn't look satisfied.

"I can take you to the future and we can visit a mall," said Phil with a smile on his face.

Keely smiled and kissed him and apologized for making such a big deal of it.

"I guess I'm afraid you'll leave me and forget me," said Keely.

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise," said Phil.

"Pinky swear?" asked Keely.

"Pinky swear," said Phil and they intertwined their pinkies promising that the distance wouldn't separate them.

Even though Phil promised, Keely was still a little uneasy but she tried to remind herself that she trusted Phil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil along with his family said goodbye to Keely.

They shared hugs and so longs and they were on there way.

When they arrived 'home' it seemed very strange. They walked into their empty house and they unpacked. Phil sat in his cold room and placed a picture of him and Keely on his nightstand. He couldn't wait to see her. He planned to go back to 2005 the very next day.

The doorbell rang and Phil saw two robot police men walk in. His parents answered and they began to talk. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation but not enough to understand what was going.

After they left he headed down stairs to see what was going on.

"Honey, there is something we need to tell you," said Phil's mom as Phil entered the living room.

"Umm…I don't know how to say this but we can't time travel back to 2005," she stated.

"That's not fair…they can't ... I mean but but what about Keely?" asked a very upset and confused Phil.

"There you guys are… this spray cheesecake is sooo good, you need to try some," said Lloyd as he walked into the living room.

Barbara gave him a look. "What?" asked Lloyd.

"Look Phil, I'm sorry but we can't go back," said Barbara.

"That's not fair, I promised Keely I wouldn't leave her," said Phil and with that he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"Phil!" yelled Barbara.

"He should've had some cheesecake," said Lloyd with a mouthful.

As Phil ran up the stairs he bumped into his sister.

"Phil what's the damage?" asked Pim after he rudely bumped into her.

"I have to go back," said Phil.

"Okay? What a freak of a brother I have," said Pim as she walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------

Keely sat on the steps of Phil's front porch. She had been sitting there all day. Out of the blue he just got up and left and she wouldn't be reassured of his promise until she was in his arms.

She remembered the key to the house's hiding spot and walked into the dark and empty house. It wasn't the same without the Diffy family living in it. Suddenly she heard a loud thump, she grabbed a pillow from the living room couch and went over to see the mysterious stranger.

"Hello?" asked Keely walking closer to where she heard the sound.

Suddenly a mysterious figure popped up from behind her and tapped her back. She turned around and screamed, "Ahhh!"

"Keely, it's me Phil," said Phil grabbing hold of her shoulders to calm her down.

"Phil, I thought you were a burglar!" exclaimed Keely.

"Sorry, what's with the pillow?" asked Phil, "What were you going to do, challenge the burglar to a pillow fight?"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Keely.

"What are you doing here?" asked Keely.

"I could ask you the same," said Phil.

"Look Keely, I have to tell you something," said Phil finally, "My family and I aren't allowed to come here anymore."

"What? But you promised you wouldn't leave me," said Keely.

"I know but…" said Phil

"But nothing! you promised me," said Keely as she began to cry and ran out the door.

"Keely!" yelled Phil.

He ran after her but when he stepped out of the house she was nowhere in sight.


	6. a century is not a home

A/n thanks for all the kind reviews. I have been reading them anyway this is the last chap! Hope you enjoy!

Phil sat on the front porch with his head in his hands. How couldn't he see it all coming? He should've known the distance would change things between him and Keely, but he tried to tell himself it would be okay. Now his family probably was worried to death and Keely hated him. He had to do something.

He got into the time machine. He revved the engine and headed back to the future. Suddenly he heard something coming from the back of the time machine. He got up and walked slowly to the back. He opened the trunk where they kept their suitcases as they traveled through time. To his surprise Keely was inside.

"Hi," said Keely nervously.

"Keely, what are doing in here?" asked Phil.

"Resting?" said Keely as she laughed nervously.

"Look, as I was running from your house I realized how stupid I was to runaway," said Keely as Phil pulled her out of the tight space.

"I have Mr. Right staring me right in the eye," Keely said as she stared into Phil's brown eyes.

"So I thought that if I hid in the time machine, I could get your attention or something," said Keely.

Then he hugged her. She was confused. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Me? Mad at you?" questioned Phil.

"I thought you were mad at me?" asked Phil.

"Well, I was, but I know it wasn't your fault and you would never break a promise or at least I hope so," she said looking at Phil hopefully.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not leaving you," said Phil. Keely smiled.

"I have an idea. When we reach the future, I think I can convince my whole family to come back home, our real home." said Phil with a smile.

He hugged her tightly and they both hoped that Phil's plan would make things right again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbara and Lloyd had stayed up all night waiting for Phil to return. They refused to call the police for any more controversy.

"Lloyd, what if we stayed in 2005? What if the time machine wasn't fixed? What would we do?" asked Barbara.

"I don't know but why does it matter?" asked Lloyd.

"What if we don't belong here and we got stuck in the past for a reason?" questioned Barbara.

"This is our house, our real house, and this house is our home and our home is where we belong," replied Lloyd.

"Haven't you ever heard that 21st century phrase," asked Barbara, "Oh, what was it, a house is not a home?"

"Don't you mean home is where the heart is?" asked Lloyd.

"Maybe a century is not a home and Phil's heart seems to be set wherever Keely is."

"Maybe when Phil gets back we should talk to him about our situation as a family," said Barbara.

"Okay, but can I still have some cheesecake?" asked Lloyd.

The doorbell rang as Pim passed the door. Suddenly her parents popped up to the door.

"I really must not be part of this whacked out family," she mumbled.

They opened it to see Phil standing outside. Barbara hugged Phil tightly.

"Mom, can't breathe," choked Phil.

"And the prodigal son returns," said Pim.

"I'm sorry mom but I needed to prove to you that 2005 is where we belong," said Phil.

"And when I say 'all' I mean it," said Phil, "We all got used to the 21st century and living where we don't belong and maybe we got stuck in 2005 for a reason."

"At least I know my reason," said Phil as he led Keely to the door to his family.

"Hi," said Keely shyly.

They talked for what seemed like forever. The whole family, including Keely, but in the end it was inevitable that they were meant to live in the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back to this strange time my family calls home," said Pim as she entered the house.

Everyone, even Lloyd, was happy to be returning to the place they tried so hard to escape.

"Phil, are you sure your making the right decision?" asked Keely.

"If I were right about anything, staying here with you would be it," said Phil.

Keely smiled and secretly hoped maybe someday soon she would become Mrs. Right.

Phil too was hoping the same thing.

THE END


End file.
